The system and method generally relates to transfer of fluid force displacement insensitive to temperature changes, in particular for watches for example.
Systems which transfer of forces via fluids are subject to inaccuracies due to thermal expansion of the fluid. In particular, when more than one fluid is used in the system, differing thermal expansions increase the difficulty of overcoming these inaccuracies.
Consequently, what is needed is a system which a transfer of force and/or displacement is insensitive to temperature changes.